eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2409 (11 November 2002)
Synopsis At the wake, Ian delivers a moving speech in tribute to Tom. They had their differences, he recalls, but everyone needs to forgive and move on. Laura accuses Ian of directing his remarks at her. Charlie's distressed about losing so many memories in the fire. His Matt Monro albums have melted and photos of his late wife have gone up in flames. It's a small price to pay for Little Mo's safety though. Laura glares at Janine, convinced that she's behind the latest poison pen letter. Billy defends Janine, and Ian urges Laura not to be so quick to blame her. His lack of loyalty infuriates Laura even further. Peggy and Sam hear noises upstairs. Sam grabs the baseball bat, but they're relieved to find it's only Phil. He explains that he's come to an arrangement with Lisa, and she won't be coming back. Laura and Ian have a public slanging match in Angie's Den. She taunts Ian that Tom was never a real friend to him. Ricky intervenes in their quarrel and Ian leaves in a huff. Laura stays drinking at the bar. Peggy's suspicious and quizzes Phil about Lisa. She wants his custody of Louise to be made legal, and starts to phone their solicitor. Phil stops her and says that won't be necessary. Peggy believes he's snatched Louise. Kat nags at Billy and Little Mo to hurry up and get married. She gives Billy some advice on the style of wedding Little Mo expects. Meanwhile, Jim's the worse for wear and Sonia helps him leave. Laura declares that she's determined to have some fun. She drinks slammers and flirts with Gus and Ricky. She collars Paul for a show dance and slurs that she's in a naughty mood. Jamie takes a break from working in the Arches. He shares a joke with Sonia about Phil catching him. Sonia's concerned to see Jim tucking into a huge fry-up. He clutches his heart and keels over. Phil describes Lisa as incapable of looking after her baby. Peggy's sure that Lisa will come back for Louise sooner or later, and wants to contact her. Conveniently, Phil doesn't have Lisa's address or phone number. Sonia rushes off to fetch Dr. Trueman. After examining Jim, the doctor pronounces that it's just a case of heartburn. Anthony and Sonia both urge Jim to take better care of himself, but he shrugs off their concerns. Derek takes some records round to Mo to pass on to Charlie. Mo's grateful for his friendship and they discuss the poison pen letters. Meanwhile, Laura confronts Janine and says she'll never forgive her. Janine calmly advises Laura to go home and sober up. Laura staggers outside and sees someone waiting to walk her home. It's some time before she gets back, and Ian wants to know why she's wearing Gus's hat. Billy suggests getting married on Christmas morning. He talks of snow on the ground, and casually mentions a church and a choir. Little Mo knows that Kat's tipped him off about her dream wedding, and she's thrilled. Phil escapes Peggy's questions by wandering over to the Arches. When he finds Jamie there, he threatens him with a wrench. Jamie dares Phil to kill him if that's what he really wants. Phil's shaken up and lets Jamie go. Peggy and Sam are pleased Lisa hasn't returned, but Peggy's sure that Phil's hiding something. After putting baby Louise to bed, Peggy's surprised to discover Lisa's passport among the baby clothes. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Derek Martin as Charlie *Laila Morse as Mo *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Ricky Groves as Garry *Ian Lavender as Derek *James Alexandrou as Martin *Gary Beadle as Paul *John Bardon as Jim *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mohammed George as Gus *Sarah French-Ellis as Alison Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes